


A Moment of Peace

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Excited Khadgar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foot Massage, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: There might be a war raging between the Alliance and Horde, but in a mage tower in the Eastern Kingdoms, there is an island of peace. Draggka and Khadgar make the most of it, as does someone else...





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Not a conventional Valentine’s fic, but it’s got Draggka and Khadgar being sweethearts to each other, so it counts! I consider this a partner piece to Quickening, though it’s set after that one. Enjoy!

“I still tink dat we be better off try’n break da sword down into smaller pieces, den slowly pull it from da wound.” Draggka said, looking up at the mage that paced by her position on the couch. “Dere be no way we can be pulling dat sword out in one go. It be takin’ you and da whole Council to move Dalaran. Don’t tink even all of ya, Jaina _and_ Medivh could shift it right now.”

“I understand, and you’re right about us lacking the power to move it in its current form, but we still don’t know how deep the blade goes.” Khadgar replied, stepping carefully over Spike’s tail. “It is clearly deep enough to cause Azeroth to bleed, and provoke Azerite eruptions across the surface of the planet, but we need to know exactly how deep. We cannot afford to shatter the sword and leave fragments of it inside Azeroth. It is bad enough we have Old Gods buried within her, without pieces of Sargeras’s sword in there too.”

“But we drained it of its dark energy.” The hunter said. “It be as dead as a rock.”

“Yes, well. Our Gul’dan was dead, but his skull was still a powerful demonic artifact - indeed, Illidan’s powers were taken from it.” The wizard pulled a face. “And it talked to me.”

“Tink dat might be a feature of da skulls of demons. Remember Thal’kiel, dat skull dat Liz were using against the Legion?” Draggka said, shifting position. “Apparently he were very talkative.”

“That doesn’t exactly bring me comfort, dearest.” Khadgar remarked dryly. He sighed, closing the book he had in his hands. “Light curse Sargeras. I thought that maybe, maybe...”

Draggka sat up, reaching to take one of mage’s hands, squeezing it gently. He glanced down at her, a smile pulling at his lips.

“I’m sorry, love. You don’t want to listen to me complain about Sargeras for umpteenth time,” he said, setting the book aside and moved over to the couch she was lying on, Spike opening one blue eye to regard him.

“Still be better den Nathanos grumbling ‘bout da Zandalari fleet, or makin’ remarks ‘bout how I somehow don’t be havin’ time to help da ‘Honourbound’ out.” Draggka replied, rolling her eyes as Khadgar lifted her feet up to sit down, setting them in his lap. “No doubt he now be whining ‘bout me going on leave for da baby.”

“Champion of the Banshee Queen or not, even he cannot demand you charge into battle with a belly swollen with a child.” Khadgar said, his eyes tracing down her legs to the troll’s rounded stomach. “Hmm. It's only been a a week, but I’m sure its gotten bigger. When you first came to Karazhan, one could have mistaken it for gut rot. Now it is clearly a pregnancy.”

“I thought so too.” Draggka nodded. “Armour be gettin’ uncomfortable before I came here. Little adjustments were fine, and it be easily hidden, but now? No, dere be no way to be wearing armour witout people knowing.” She ran a hand over her stomach. “I couldn’t be risking it. Not any more.”

“I do wish it hadn’t taken an Alliance attack on Dazar’alor to bring you home to us.” Khadgar said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. “When I felt you contact me after the battle, and your first communication was ‘I’m alive’-” He shook his head. “Light, Draggka, I dropped everything to get to you. If I’d known what was happening I would’ve-”

“Ya would’ve gotten yaself killed.” The hunter said, steel in her voice. “Like I said back den. Da Zandalari would have attacked ya for bein’ human, as would da Horde. Dat’s why I hid it from ya.” She sighed, Spike lifting his head up from the ground to rumble sympathetically. “I broke my heart to be lying to ya. But I needed to be keeping ya safe as well. If I lost ya, I...” 

She stopped herself from completing that sentence. Her mate did not need to know that he and their child were one of the few anchors keeping her on Azeroth.

“We be here now.” Draggka said instead, her other hand going to pet Spike’s head, avoiding his knowing gaze. “I promise, I not be goin’ anywhere else now.“

“I would hope not.” Khadgar replied. “Even when you said you were taking leave, you stayed to help Talanji undertake trials to become Queen, and then you went and spoke with the _Lich King_!”

“I be owing dat to her and Vol’jin!” The hunter spat back, her fur prickling at his tone. Spike whined, and she sighed, her ears drooping. “I be sorry, Khadgar. I...I know ya be my mate, but...dey be my people. Dey be my family for a long time, before Dranka came home. Before you. Vol’jin still be my Warchief in my heart.” She stroked her thumb listlessly against his hand. “I’m sorry. Curse dis war. Curse dis war and Sylvanas for making me choose between my people an’ my family.”

“I know.” Khadgar replied, breathing out his own sigh. “I know. You know how I feel about it all. I’ve only just found you, a love I’d never thought I’d have in my life, and I...I’m so frightened of losing you. Of losing our child. I want to lock you in Karazhan to keep anything from happening to you. But I know that you need to be free. Your honour drives you to protect the people of Azeroth and the Horde - one of the many reasons I fell so deeply in love with you. You cannot stand by when they suffer, selflessly throwing yourself into danger again and again for them. Especially as dark clouds gather within their ranks once more.”

His fingers gently interlaced with hers, the golden band on his ring finger glinting in the light.

“I don’t begrudge what you did. I understand why. I only selfishly wish that you’d put yourself first a little more. Or rather, you’d put me first.” He smiled weakly, lifting a shoulder. “A flaw in my character, I’m afraid. I’m rather scared of losing things I care about.”

“So am I.” Draggka replied, a slight smile on her lips. “I understand, Khadgar. I know why ya be mad. I were upset when ya be throwing yaself into dose tings when we be fightin’ da Legion. It only be fair dat ya be upset when I be doin’ da same.”

“In my defence, you are carrying our child too,” he said, tapping her stomach with a spare finger. “Regardless of how strong trolls are, and you in particular, I can’t help but worry.”

“I know, I know.” She squeezed his hand again. “But, it be enough adventuring for me for now. I be putting myself first now, like ya wanted me to.” _And thankfully, away from Sylvanas._

“Mmmhmm.” The mage hummed, raising an eyebrow. “I will believe it when I see it. No doubt your need to wander will return, and I will make myself available as an escort when it does.” He smiled warmly. “I intend to make sure you don’t give me any more sleepless nights.”

Spike gave a dismissive snort, glaring at Khadgar as if he’d just been insulted. The mage chuckled.

“No, Spike, I wasn’t insinuating that you cannot protect her yourself. You’ve done a fine job getting her this far, after all. It is more to ease my own anxieties, than accuse you of being negligent in yours.”

The raptor looked very disbelieving at that, but he seemed to accept the explanation and rest his head back down on the floor again.

“You two gobble like mother turkeys.” Draggka commented, unable to stop the smile playing on her lips. “Even wit da baby, I can be lookin’ afta myself, ya know.”

“I recall you bursting into tears when you saw Medivh replace one of the chained books in the library.” Khadgar replied. “Something about ‘what did they do to deserve that’?”

“Dat has nothing to do wit being able to take of myself!” Draggka pointed accusingly at the now smirking mage. “An’ ya shouldn’t be chaining books anyway. Not unless dey be dose aggressive flappy ones.”

“They’re precisely the ones that are chained, dearest.” He replied, clearly amused. “With Medivh and I here, we no longer need to rely on their enchantments to keep thieves at bay. That, and we need to protect them from your arrows and Spike’s teeth.”

Both hunter and raptor snorted, the former pulling her hands away to fold her arms in a sulk, the latter glaring up at him.

“I be coming here to rest, an’ all ya be doing is being mean to me.”

“Oh come now, I’m only teasing.” Khadgar’s smirk became one of his winning smiles, one that made his eyes twinkle and Draggka’s heart flip in her chest. “If you cannot spar with your arrows, I at least wish to offer you sport with our words,” he said, pulling his gloves off and setting them aside. “And if you wish to rest instead, I would be more than happy to give you comfort too.”

With that, he began to rub the troll’s feet, tenderly massaging her sore soles. Draggka tried to hold her grumpy pout and sulk, but she couldn’t help but groan in relief at the touch of the mage’s warm hands.

“Does that feel better?” He asked softly, making sure to give her toes the same attention.

“Yeah...Much better. Tank you.” Draggka sighed, laying her head back down against the arm of the couch.

A now familiar flutter of movement arose in her stomach as her baby rolled over, seemingly in reply to her relaxation. Khadgar caught the look on her face, tilting his head questioningly.

“Dey be on da move again,” she said. “I tink dey be- Ow!” The troll winched as she was suddenly struck by a random limb into her more sensitive innards. “Dere was no need for dat!”

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Khadgar asked, reaching for her, hand hovering anxiously over her stomach.

“Yeah, I be fine, dey just be givin’ me a punch. Or a kick, I don’t-” Draggka suddenly paused, a thought clicking into place. “Khadgar, ya hand.”

She quickly grasped him, settling his palm over the last impact site. “Come on, little one, let ya father know dat you be here.” _He’s been trying to sense you for months, please give him this._

Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes, Khadgar pressing his hand in as firmly as he dared for even the slightest twitch their unborn child could or would make. Disappointment was just starting to crease the mage’s face when the baby finally moved again, and Draggka felt it punch out directly under his hand. The look on her life-mate’s face was, for the lack of a better word, magical. His whole face lit up, his eyes widening and he gasped, lips stretching into a beaming smile.

“Draggka! I, I felt it! Our child, our baby just kicked! They just kicked me!” Khadgar may have looked the ripe old age of eighty, but his excitement shaved the years off him to almost a tender twenty, and his joy was delightfully infectious. He reached over, wrapping her in a hug and pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips, not caring if her tusks dug in his cheeks and chin, before he leant down to her stomach.

“I felt you, young one! Your daddy felt you kick me!” He cooed, almost pressing his face into Draggka. “Oh, I love you so much. You’ve still got a little way to go before we’ll see you properly, but I can’t wait. I love you. I love you and I love your wonderful mother who’s carrying you right now.” Khadgar glanced back up at the troll, still grinning from ear to ear. The hunter couldn’t help but start laughing.

“Oh you, ya be ridiculous!” She reached forward, ruffling his hair and making him chuckle. “Ya hear him, little one? What a charmer ya father be? You’ll love him when ya see him. We both be loving ya wit everyting we have. Jus’ don’t be kicking me too hard, dat not be fair.”

“Yes, be good to your mom.” Khadgar said. “She’s been through a lot, including growing and hauling you around, so don’t make her job any harder for her, okay? Do it as a promise to your daddy, okay?”

“If she be anyting like you, she be takin’ dat as a challenge.” Draggka grinned.

“Actually, I’m sure that will be _your_ blood talking.” Khadgar replied, grinning back. “Thank you, Draggka. I...” He glance down at her stomach, then back up, utterly speechless. “I love you.”

“Love ya too, Ba’la.” Draggka grinned back, before he pulled her back into an energetic, loving kiss.

“Light, Draggka.” Khadgar suddenly said as he pulled away, cupping her cheeks. “I’ve got to tell Medivh. I’ll be right back, I promise.” He almost sprang off the couch, bouncing off out of the room crying: “Medivh! Medivh! The baby! I just felt the baby!”

As there was what seemed like a distant reply in the tower, Draggka stroked her pregnant belly, smiling. _Yes. This is my family. This is where I belong._


End file.
